


quantum

by citronlyrique



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Bittersweet, Crying, Desperation, F/M, Mad Scientists, Manpain, Mathematics, Mental Instability, Mythology References, One Shot, the universe - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 07:56:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19942786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/citronlyrique/pseuds/citronlyrique
Summary: 'The Universe, cruel mistress that She was, was the primadonna of the night.She was beautiful, cold and unforgiving, and sang to one man, andone man alone.'





	quantum

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and welcome to this mini one shot! 
> 
> I... have a lot of emotions about Sigma. I absolutely want him and Moira to have a very desperate relationship ;;  
> I wrote this before Sigma came out on the PTR, so please take this with a grain of salt! 
> 
> Your comments are more than welcome! and if you wanna talk about your SigMoira feels with me, talk to me on twitter @citroncynique!! ♥
> 
> JOIN THE SIGMOIRA SERVER: https://discord.gg/bS7K6XB
> 
> Enjoy! 
> 
> \- Emi

The moonlight poured into the hauntingly dark, isolated laboratory on the final level of Talon’s headquarters. Beyond wide bay windows obstructed by shelves, telescopes, and whiteboards upon which had been scrawled what would seem to be hieroglyphs to the common man, laid the Universe.

The Universe, cruel mistress that She was, was the primadonna of the night. She was beautiful, cold and unforgiving, and sang to one man, and  _ one man alone _ .

Her audience of one sat there and watched Her. 

He, miserable soul that he was, was the only man to ever hear Her voice. He listened to Her echoes, her low hums, her siren song. The Universe sang to him, and he was grateful. He was grateful, overjoyed, and he cried- O Lord, he cried, tears of joy, tears of despair, maddening tears that would each down him gently, slowly into insanity. 

Sigma. 

His name was Sigma, wasn’t it? He forgot. It sounded about right… Didn’t it? He wasn’t sure. 

He wasn’t sure. 

On the other side of the door to the Laboratory, one could hear the firm clicks of pristine dress shoes coming from the other end of the securised corridor. 

A firm, pointed stride could be guessed, confident, and precise. Swift and elegant, as was the woman who made her way towards Sigma’s laboratory. 

A woman who could rival the universe alone. 

Doctor Moira O’Deorain approached the locked doors, long, manicured fingers slowly touching digits on the holo screen before her to allow her entrance.    
She hesitated on the last digit, denying her access for a short moment- a moment for which she dared to listen, to contemplate. 

She heard a few things, the sound of whiteboard markers falling to the floor, a sigh, a sob, and the lilting notes of Erik Satie’s Gnossiennes. 

The geneticist hummed, reminding herself what a fragile man Sigma was. How his brilliance had broken him. How he, in all his hubris, had become what he was today. Like Icarus, who had flown close enough to the Sun, falling to his death… Sigma had destroyed himself. He had destroyed his sanity. By doing what? 

By listening to the Universe’s song. By letting it seep into his very soul, for it- for Her to call to him. For him to throw himself into the void… and shatter. And die. And fall into oblivion. 

Moira smiled wryly as she was reminded of her colleague’s state, a long, nimble finger going to press onto the final digit of the access code. 

The door slipped open, and in she came from the door to the East, arriving like a darkened sun into Sigma’s abode. 

The hulking man was hunched over his desk, paperwork balled in his hands as he clenched his fists around them. He had failed another series of equations- he, the world’s most renowned astrophysicist, was failing, was struggling, to find the sine,the cosine, the series of numbers, the X to all of his woes. All on a backdrop of centuries-old piano pieces. He shuddered and whimpered, then sobbed into his arms. 

“Sing for me…  _ I need it _ . Your melody-” 

Moira watched him from the door. He didn’t even budge, poor creature that he was, suffering the way he did… 

Cocking her head to the side, she observed him, then finally decided to approach, her long legs carrying her to his desk-

He flinched. His tear-filled eyes stared up at her as would a boy of eight rather than the grown man that he was. He seemed candid, miserably so. There was something almost childish about his misery. Moira found it delectable. 

“Sigma.” 

Moira’s voice was calm, gentle, almost matronly. She held out a hand- the one that had not yet been corrupted, and offered to caress his cheek, as she had done before. 

To comfort him. 

To repair the damage. 

“You’ve worked yourself into a fit of tears again, haven’t you?” 

Sigma clenched his jaw, a tear rolling down his cheek before he allowed himself to fall into Moira’s hand. 

“I have. _I have._ ” 

Sigma’s voice was gentle. Tired. Very tired . He gulped and looked up to Moira again. She pressed a finger to his lips, silently ordering him to remain quiet. She shushed him, then stroked his cheek again before she pulled away.    
Sigma reached for her hand. He craved contact. Her contact. As much as he craved the Universe’s siren song. 

Moira spoke again. 

“You fool,” she uttered softly, taking his hand and holding it gently. Sigma looked up again, then back down, as though he was ashamed. 

He got up from his work bench, stumbling like a foal with his long legs before he straightened himself and looked down upon the geneticist before him.

“Forgive me, Moira. I cannot-”

“-live without the melody. I am aware.”

Sigma stared at her for a moment, an eye twitching before he breathed deeply, then quickly, turning to his desk to cry again, slamming a hand on it before he threw out an arm, sending hundreds of papers upon which were scrawled mathematical hieroglyphs flying through the room. He began to cry again, whimpering before his tears grew mournful, desperate. 

Moira simply watched him. 

“Are you done?” she asked after a moment, waiting for his reply. She did not budge. 

Sigma breathed heavily, then turned to Moira, looking pitiful as ever. The Irishwoman sighed, and offered him a gentle, wry smile as she beckoned him closer, now knowing she did not have to risk another outburst. 

Sigma shuddered again, then fell into Moira’s arms.

Like a snake, her long, thin arms came around him, holding him, her organic hand stroking his balding head as one would a pet. Her pet.  _ Hers _ .

Then, she hummed, gently, softly, her low voice resonated with Sigma, his eyes slowly closing as he cried again, quietly this time. Moira’s arms were comfort to him. Sweet, delicate comfort. He couldn’t help but allow himself to be vulnerable. To be hers and hers alone. 

Moira, like the Universe Herself, was a cruel mistress. 

And Sigma was an all-willing servant. 


End file.
